Volcano
by super.nerd49
Summary: The final battle. Josh is still with Dee and Dare, Sophie with the Flamels and Scathach. When Gold and Silver collide, what happens? Josh still hates Sophie for what she's done, for siding with the Flamels. He hates what they've done to his sister. T for character death. AU


**This fic is based loosely on the song _Volcano_, the Phillip Phillips version that he sang on American Idol. The original is by Damien Rice. I don't own any characters, the song, nada. ...isn't that unfortunate.**

**This idea came to me from the song, but the fic does not revolve around the song, the song is integrated into the fic. Listen to it before you start, so you can get the sense of the ambiance, while reading. You can listen to the song while reading, I'd say it would start when Dee says _"Finish her."_**

Volcano

Black. Black and red surrounded him. So many had perished that day, many more dying or too weak to move. Elders, humani, monsters, and immortals alike lay strewn on the battlefield, select few still moving, still fighting.

Black. Blackened earth, blackened sky. Black hearts and souls. Black auras and eyes. Black blood. Fires had ravaged the plain, leaving them burnt and hardened. Black smoke drifted through the air like an unholy cloud, threatening to envelope anything in it's path.

Red. Red earth, red sky. Red blood. Something had awakened the volcano, something had brought it to life. And now it's liquid lava bubbled and crawled over the already black land, like a silent monster.

There might be a flare of someone's aura, dotting the black and red landscape with colour, but it was rare now. So rare. Many had used too much energy in the battle, that if they continued, they would add to the charred ground, add to the ashes.

The final battle.

Josh let out a slow breath, cracking his knuckles. He'd done the best he could to avoid using his aura. He knew he'd need it. Dee was standing beside him, holding Excalibur in his right hand, his aura pooling in his left. The English magician looked mad in the red light, cast across his face from the setting sun.

A slight movement caught his attention, and Josh glanced to his left, where Virginia Dare had been standing moments before. Now, she was racing away from them, down from their perch and towards Scathach. The Warrior Maid prepared to meet her. Dee's eyes glinted as he watched the two circling each other.

He and Dee were standing on an outcropping of rock, looking over the battlefield. From there, Josh could see everything, everything except his sister. He hadn't seen her throughout the battle. And he was dreading the moment he did.

He heard Dee cackle and looked back at the English magician. A globe of Dee's foul yellow aura was nestled in his left hand. He raised it above his head and threw it into the midst of some Elders who were fighting. After a moment, it exploded, sending the Elders flying.

Dee seemed to have gone mad with power, mad with the struggle for power. After he had formed his plan to overthrow the Elders and the humani, he had gone to any lengths to carry out that plan. Josh took a single step away from the Necromancer. He _was_ mad.

A cloud of smoke drifted by, and it revealed a small bump in the vast, blackened landscape that had previously been hidden to him. And there, on that small hill, surrounded by a river of lava, was Sophie.

She was weak, Josh could tell that much about his twin from looking at her. She was on her knees, breathing deeply, trying to get fresh air into her lungs, and not the noxious fumes that surrounded her. She was trembling from exhaustion, and Josh could see that she was struggling to get up.

Dee noticed where Josh was looking. The immortal took a step to Josh, and whispered in his ear. "Finish her," he said. "Finish her."

Josh watched as Sophie struggled to stand once more, and then she gave up. She placed her hands on the ground, trying to control her breathing. The Flamels had pushed her, changed her, broken her. Josh gazed down at his sister, wishing he could help her.

But, no, she was no longer his twin. That had changed the moment Hektate had Awakened her, and not him. They were different beyond compare. Sophie was fighting to stop the Elders who could remake this world, that could make it paradise. She had hurt the people who would help him.

_Don't hold yourself like that, 'cause you'll hurt your knees. Well, I kissed your mouth and back, and that's all I need. Don't build your world around, volcanoes melt you down._

In one final burst of strength, Sophie looked up. She caught sight of him, and their eyes met. Her mouth moved. _Josh_. Her eyes were full of tears.

_What I am to you is not real. What I am to you, you do not need. What I am to you is not what you mean to me. You give me miles and miles of mountains and I'll ask for the seas._

Tears fell down Sophie's cheeks silently. Josh watched as one silver tear traced a path through the grime on her face, and then fell to the blackened ground beneath her. A silver shoot bloomed instantly. _Josh_, she was whispering. _Josh._

_Don't throw yourself like that, in front of me. Well, well I kissed your mouth, you're back now. Is that all you need? Don't drag my love around, volcanoes melt me down._

Josh's eyes narrowed, and he watched as Sophie's face hardened. She grimaced, wiped away stray tears and pushed herself to her feet, anger giving her strength. Whatever Sophie wanted, Josh wanted the opposite. He just wanted his old sister back.

Their eyes locked again. Sophie let her hands fall to her sides, palms upward, and began to let her aura pool in her hands. Josh was, unconsciously, doing the same.

_What I am to you is not real. What I am to you, you do not need. What I am to you is not what you mean to me. You give me miles and miles of mountains and I'll ask for_

Josh saw Sophie raise her arms, and suddenly, a wind whistled through the battlefield. Everything seemed to stop and stare at the twins. Even Scatty and Virginia stopped to look. Josh countered before the winds could reach him, and blocked them with fire.

Sophie, a Silver, may have Air magic in her blood, but Josh, a Gold, had the magic of Fire running deep in his veins. The two magics battled between their casters, and Josh watched as the energy drained from Sophie.

_What I give to you, is just what I'm going through. This is nothing new, no, no, just another phase of, finding what I really need is what makes me bleed. And like a new disease, Lord, she's still too young to treat._

Josh saw, out of the corner of his eye, Dee raise his hand, and, as if in slow motion, watched the ball of energy sail towards Sophie. He also saw Scatty's eyes widen, and the Warrior Maid forgot all about her opponent. The Shadow raced away from Virginia and towards Sophie. "Sophie!" she screamed.

The ball of energy hit his sister, and Josh watched as she crumpled. The Air magic died instantly, and suddenly, the Fire surrounded her, dancing on top of the lava and blackened earth. "Sophie!" Scatty screamed again.

The Warrior, still racing towards Sophie, saw the wall of fire in front of her, saw the moat of lava, and paid them no mind. Josh watched as Scatty leapt over the lava and through the flames. She fell to her knees beside Sophie. "Sophie!" Josh heard Scatty call again, and he was surprised to see the Warrior crying. Josh could see his twin's chest rising and falling, but barely.

_Volcanoes melt you down, she's still too young. Volcanoes melt you down, she's still too young. Volcanoes melt you down, she's still too young. Volcanoes melt you down, she's still too young. Volcanoes melt you down, she's still too young. Volcanoes melt you down, she's still too young._

Dee moved to Josh's side. "Finish her, Josh. She betrayed you. She's no longer your twin, Josh. She's the Flamel's pawn in this game." Josh clenched his jaw, but said and did nothing. Scatty was holding Sophie close to her, crying and whispering to her.

_Volcanoes melt you down, you do not need, she's still too young. Volcanoes melt you down, is not what you mean, she's still too young. Volcanoes melt you down, do not mean. Volcanoes melt you down._

"Finish her, Josh," Dee said again. Josh raised his right hand, his eyes fixed on his sister. He saw Scatty staring back at him, and there was hate evident in her eyes. She pulled Sophie closer to her.

Sophie's eyes opened, they were glassy with tears. She looked at Josh for the last time, sighed, and he saw his name on her lips. _Josh_. He narrowed his eyes, and her eyes slid shut.

Josh breathed deeply and set his face, hand still raised above his head. Scatty was still staring at him. She started shaking her head, her eyes widening.

Josh closed his fist.

"Sophie!"

_You do not need me._

**A/N: Well, that was sad. Let me explain a few things; this doesn't actually happen in the books. Nothing like this happens in the books. This Josh is the Josh that had just seen his sister whipping Coatlicue, the Mother of All the Gods, an Archon. The one that Dee made him think was beautiful. _(The Necromancer)_**

**Josh never forgave Sophie from that, and that is why he is acting like this. For those of you who have read the final book, _The Enchantress_, you know that the Final Battle is completely different. Well, this Josh remained with a mad Dr. John Dee and Virginia Dare.**

**I hope that makes sense. This is a scene I came up with. I also hoped you liked it!**

**~nerdy**


End file.
